The present invention concerns a multifunctional electric cleaning apparatus, able to be used as an electric brush, a vacuum cleaner and a crumb vacuumer. To be more exact, the present invention comprises a fork element which allows to direct a suction pipe to one side or the other of the central body of the apparatus, in order to selectively use the pipe as a handle for the electric brush, or as a rigid extension of the vacuum cleaner. Moreover, such fork element can be detached from the central body so that the latter can be used as a crumb vacuumer.
Electric cleaning apparatuses are known, such as for example vacuum cleaners, electric brushes, crumb vacuumers or suchlike, used in household cleaning.
Such known electric cleaning apparatuses normally have a suction body provided with an electric motor which creates the suction, and a multitude of accessories, such as suction pipes, handles, handgrips, suction brushes or otherwise, arranged according to the specific function of the electric cleaning apparatus used.
Known electric cleaning apparatuses, however, have rigid structures and configurations, that is, they do not offer the possibility of being widely personalized by the user according to the operations he wants to execute. For example, in the case of an electric brush, wherein the suction body is associated at one of its ends to a handle, and at the other end to a brush, operations to suck up the dirt from gaps underneath the piece of furniture are almost impossible, since the proximity of the suction body and the brush prevents the latter from being inserted in depth under the piece of furniture.
This shortcoming is normally solved by providing the user with a kit of auxiliary accessories, such as extensions or suchlike, but this entails the need to remove and reassemble the brush and the various accessories each time a different cleaning situation occurs. Moreover, it is evident that such an electric brush proves to be extremely awkward for cleaning crumbs or dust from a surface, such as for example that of a table, of a shelf, or suchlike.
These shortcomings therefore entail the need, on the part of the user, to buy different electric cleaning apparatuses, according to the type of cleaning to be done.
Apart from being very expensive, this is both inconvenient, as the user finds himself having to change apparatus according to what operations he has to carry out, and also bulky, as the various apparatuses, when not in use, take up large spaces in cupboards or repositories.
One purpose of the present invention is to achieve a multifunctional electric cleaning apparatus which will allow to carry out cleaning operations in a simple, practical and at the same time effective manner, both on elevated surfaces, free environments, and in the gaps underneath pieces of furniture or otherwise, without needing to assemble auxiliary accessories or to change the electric cleaning apparatus itself according to the different operating conditions.
Applicant has devised, tested and embodied the present invention to overcome the shortcomings of the state of the art and to obtain this and other purposes and advantages.